Alucard Gets Naked Again: Part Two, The Sequel
by Alucard's Psycho Girlfriend
Summary: What will Alucard do now that he is addicted to humping our narrator, oh so deliciously? And what kind of music does this crazy monster listen to, anyway?


Alucard has to get naked: Part Two

Alucard has to get naked, again!

"Now, you have to make me want it," I said.

We were in bed, lying next to each other. We'd just had sex, and I was enjoying the aftermath. I love to just press my naked self against him, while he pants and tries to get some more. He is deeply addicted to me, from the needle I pierced through his heart. He would get away from me if he could, but he cannot escape the need he will feel for as long as I am alive. Now, sex with me is like getting a fix, like a junkie injecting more and more into his veins.

I put my face on his chest, and licked his skin. I look up to admire his red eyes, and long, black hair.

"You can't," I said. It was an order, he was not able to fuck me at the moment. His face betrayed no emotion, he is disciplined and stoic. He is a man calloused to suffering.

I grabbed hold of him, and stroked him slowly. He was dying, he tried to grab hold of me but I squirmed out of reach.

"Come on, I told you no," I said. "You won't be getting anything."

I kept playing with his dick, lazily, moving soft skin over the hardness underneath. I decided to cuddle up to him, and I tried to kiss his mouth, but he pushed my face away harshly with his hand.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" he asked me. I just laughed.

"I will not let you in until you get me in the mood," I said. "You must at least kiss me."

He did, roughly, angrily. I pulled away.

"No, that won't do," I said. "Make it sweet."

"Ha!" he said, then he really laughed at me. "Sweet?" He tried to push my hand away, but I squeezed hard. I clamped down on his dick with all the vice-like strength my hand has.

"Agh, damn it," he growled. He pried my fingers off, and pulled away from me. He moved over to the window, and slammed his hands down on the crooked windowsill.

"How much longer will you live, you wretched witch? I want to be free!"

His face is twisted as it looks up at the sky, his mouth turned down in feral anguish. I stood, and approached him hotly. I was enjoying myself, so much.

"Baby, it's not that hard. I'll give you what you need, I just ask a few things in return," I said. He turned his face to me, his eyes are wide and scary.

"You are completely insane," he said to me, and I cracked up laughing.

"Stand still," I commanded. I ran my hands all over him, stopping to play with him some more. "Now what are you going to do, babe? You going to kiss me nicely?"

"Nah, why don't you lick your own crotch you dog," he said.

I put my face close to his, and I started kissing his cheek.

"I have plenty of time, I think I will be able to convince you," I said. Then, he started to look worried.

I came into the apartment with this girl I know, someone real annoying that I work with. I knew she was a virgin, she was totally untouchable. I brought her back, and I called Alucard over.

"Hey, c'mere."

She was giggling like a retard, so I stabbed her in the throat with my butterfly knife.

"Arite, now you can have her," I said.

"Hmph, not bad," he said. I knew I had brought him his favorite drink, virgin blood. Really, I just want him to be happy.

He was chilling on my couch, watching some TV, because I wasn't letting him leave. He looked bored and miserable, his red eyes were partially closed and his lips were turned down in a frown. He looked like a big tiger wearing a suit, his face is beasty and ferocious. He sneers a little and I see his pointy teeth. I ran over and took a flying leap on top of him, knocking the wind out of his diaphragm.

"Hey baby," I said. I was feeling horny so I got his pants off. At the suggestion of sex he was ready, his deep addiction hammering away at his mind.

I got down on the floor in front of him, and I put my mouth on his dick. I swallowed him up, and man I loved how he squirmed and moaned. His mouth opened, his teeth are white spikes and his eyes look down at me like burning asteroids coming from the dark night sky that is his black hair.

"No sex, you cannot have sex with me," I said. I licked him like a popsicle, up and down.

"I am sick of this, but really I don't care," he growled. "Do what you want."

"Yeah sure you do, you know you do," I said. I straddled him and rubbed his dick between my legs. I lean forward on him, and put my chin on his shoulder. "Tell me how bad you want me, maybe you will get some," I said into his ear.

"Fuck off," he said. I just grinned. I licked his neck and rubbed his hair, and he started to move underneath me. He grinded against me, trying to get release, but it would not come. I moved my thigh between his legs and created sweet friction against him, I wanted to rub myself all over him and feel his solid, meaty body. I bit down on his arm, he had a nice big muscle there like a thick steak. The pain of my teeth turned him on more, and he flipped me over so he was on top.

I let him take my clothes off, I like being nude. We were both naked, our asses sticking to my nasty, lopsided couch. I wrapped my legs around him and anchored him down; I told him he couldn't leave. I pulled out his dick and rubbed it against my stomach as I was humping him, he responded with painful urgency, squeezing my thighs hard with his hands just to feel them. I got on top and sat on his legs, straddling his dick, and I rubbed him against me but did not let him in. I put him between my lips. He look at me so painfully, he would have given anything for me at that moment. He was starving for a fix, now that I am the greatest pleasure he has left.

I lowered my face to his, and I tried to kiss his mouth. He opened his mouth like a great razor sharp hole, shark teeth ready to tear my face off, and I pulled away quickly. He pulled me on top of himself, moving me like a boat on the ocean, and for all his wanting there was still no entrance.

"You're bringing this on yourself, dear," I said.

"You can't hold out either, I bet. In fact, I think you will cave before I do," he said. He ran his hands down me, and with his fingers started playing with me, roughly and deep. It was true, I rode in the palm of his hand, and I wanted something much more adequate. I pushed him away, and told him to leave.

"Get out of here for a while, you need some time to miss me," I said. I told him to go for as long as he wanted.

In fact, he left for about three months. I was really amazed, junkies live day by day as you know. He came back smelling like gunpowder and whore sweat. I was amused as I pictured him sitting at the end of scummy hotel bed after having sex with some jaded Jezebel: still panting and unsatisfied, craving my body.

"How was it out there, pretty fun? You can screw whoever you want, it's fine. I think you'll find that other women are not quite the same. It was pointless, wasn't it?" I said.

He stood still in front of me, he looked completely careless. He was grinning like his usual self, and his face was impassive, apathetic, and cold-blooded. Man, he is a cool dude, real sharp looking. I could see differently in his eyes, however, which were burning up. He was fighting with an inferno beneath his deliberate exterior. He was a combustion furnace beneath a cool shell.

He still had to spend time with me, which he did, often with his eyes affixed to me like a wolf to a rabbit. I would be sitting on my couch, my music blaring in my ears as I do the solitary things I normally do, and he would be at the other end of the couch just staring in my direction. I think he looks like a great cat that will eat me, and he just watches me. He is breathing hard and his mouth is sharp and greedy. I talk to him, and he responds with little emotion in his voice, except for an occasional break as he battles with his sanity.

I got up and smacked him in the face.

"You need to learn to control yourself, don't you have any pride? If you want to act like an animal then go sleep in the dirt outside."

He looked at me dangerously, he would have loved to tear my head off and drink the blood that poured out of my severed neck, but instead he just stared at me with his raging eyeballs. Then, it was all gone, he was cool, he was impassive, he was himself. From then on, when I saw him, he was the coolest cat you've ever seen, except for those burning hot eyes.

He lasted for a while, but not too long. I came home from the Save N' Steal where I work one night, and there he was, just relaxing and reading a book. I went over and sat on his lap, I leaned against him and squeezed him. I just wanted to pour out my love for a moment on this guy, I squeezed him and kissed him and rubbed his hair. Honestly, I'd stopped at a bar after work, and the warm liquor was making me feel extra affectionate. I curled warmly against him, though he was looking rather ferocious and angry.

I kissed his ear with my wet hot breath and the silky side of my luscious tongue. I rubbed him through his pants, too. Then, he took my face in his hand and started licking my neck, and it felt like a dog. He lapped against my skin like the big black dog that he is. He sucked on my face, pulling my lips into his sharp mouth, and one of his teeth cut me a little. He licked the wound and he licked my face, until I put my mouth on his and stuck my tongue through the bear trap of his teeth until I felt the silkiness of his tongue.

"Fine, you need me to rev your engine, I can do that. I can make you want me, you cold bitch," he said. His words were cold but he said them with his hot breath against my face.

"Hold me like I'm your girl, then," I said. He laughed a little.

"Fine, I'll lie to you all you want," he said. He ran his hands between my shoulder blades and down the curve of my spine to the base of my back, where they were a warm pressure. He felt my waist so sweetly that I really could not believe my luck. He was a good liar, oh yes. Like a tame tiger he licked my gently, across the plain of my chest and up the thin skin of my neck. He make a suction cup on my ear with his mouth, and it felt awesome until the pressure started to hurt. I thought he was going to burst my eardrum, so I told him we should move to the bedroom. He tossed me on his shoulder and then we were there.

We got naked, and I told him I needed some foreplay. He sort of glowered but then he licked my nipples and felt my skin. I pulled him close to me, I just wanted to compress his whole body against mine, if I could I would flatten that man like a pancake against my body. I held his dick and told him I was ready, and so he grabbed me and started fucking me furiously like he did before.

"Alright, stop it," I said. I pushed him out of me. His face twisted in an angry way. I pushed him over and got on top of him. "You are not just going to treat me like a fuck doll, you are going to let me move," I said.

Actually, he kind of smiled in his cool, chilled out way. He was feeling pretty good now, he was a sexy, smooth cat.

"Sure, no problem, hop on," he said. I got on him, and I slide myself down him with sweet insertion, and I moved slowly and deeply. I loved the wolfish satisfaction on his face, the fierce ecstasy he felt: just like an addicted fiend getting a fix of his chosen poison. I wanted to make him feel good, and he enjoyed it, except he wanted to go so much faster, he wanted to rub me raw and fuck me till I was bloody just so he could feel the friction. However, I kept him in check and we moved like a sweet, dark ocean, rocking in a slow boat to a beautiful burning hot island. We had sex for a long time, until I felt a liquid warmth fill me, then we screwed some more until I came too.

After that, we laid together, and I felt so close to him that I cuddled up to him, though I knew he didn't really want to. Then, he grabbed on to me, and squeezed me, pawing me indiscriminately. He pressed his hands against my back heavily, and then he pulled at my skin with his sharp nails. He kneaded my flesh with his claws, I felt like I was being hugged by a panther.

"You never told me! You didn't say that holding your chubby body would actually ease my pain," he said. I laughed, I'm not chubby, really, I ignore what he says.

"Where's the fun in that?" I said. It was true, he doesn't need to screw me, just a sweet touch would have made him feel better. Well, now he knows.

I live in a town that is surrounded by a great big desert. The house I grew up in is in that desert, a sad ghost town which sticks out of the ground like jagged rocks, it is just a bunch of impoverished tomb stones in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to go back to that house, my mother's house, because I had a plan. I found Alucard, he was just reading a book, bored out of his damn mind. I was afraid that his wild spirit may die here, he is used to constant action and not the kind that I was giving him. But you cannot take the jungle out of the cat.

"Hey, we're going on an adventure today, lets go," I said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Yeah, can you drive a car?" I asked him, jingling the keys to my old tin can.

He lit up and grabbed my keys. I didn't care much about that car, he could wreck it if it made him happy.

We got in, and he burned rubber down my street. We drove really far, past the town limits and into the scorching desert. The desert was hot, but it was mitigated by the lack of sunlight in the dark vacuum of the night sky.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked him. He kind of sneered.

"I don't listen to music," he said. I turned on the radio.

"Well, pick something," I said. He flipped through the channels, past country music and bubblegum pop rock songs. He came upon "Low Rider" by War, and though I don't think he knew the song he stopped at that one. I expected as much of his tastes.

I grabbed the wheel and pulled the car off of the road, into the sandy desert.

"Hey babe, spin some donuts, I am ordering you," I said. He rolled his eyes at me but did so, we spun around, the centripetal force knocking our stomachs to the walls of the car. We went as fast as my little shitbox could go, and I hope he had fun but I don't know.

We drove for a really, really long time.

"Tell me something cool," I said.

"What the hell?" he said.

"I wanna hear something. Tell me a story."

"All right," he said. He told me this story about this one time, and the image was in my mind. He was surrounded by a harem, all these women that would give anything just to be abused by him. A man came to him and told Alucard that his country was being invaded, everything was burning. He questioned his judgment, told him he was a rotten ruler. So, he took the guy and impaled him on a pointy stick outside his house. He laughed about it as he told me the punchline, and I grinned.

We drove until the sun rose, he put on his hat and put down the sun visor. I grabbed his round sunglasses and stuck them on his face. We drove for a while, and I danced to the music, it was really sweet.

Eventually, we got to my old house. It stuck out of the vacant desert like a big, twisted stump of an old haunted tree. There were people living there that I did not know: my mom's been dead for a few years now. Some slack-jaw in overalls greeted us, along with about half a dozen smelly old dogs. The man spoke with a gray-stubbled chin that jutted out to reveal black, crooked teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked us. I got out of the car and walked over to him, smiling in a friendly way like a dog wagging it's tail.

"Hey, my mom used to live here," I said.

"Yeah, I can tell, you have that lousy witch's face," he said.

"Could we please just see the backyard, I want to visit the place where my mom is buried," I said.

"Fine, but hurry it up. I be watchin' you seein' you don't steal my chickens," he said.

Alucard and I went around the back of the old shack that used to be my home. The yard is nothing but coarse crab grass, and nothing grows but weeds. I bend over and start to pick the weeds, these certain ones with spiky, poisonous heads. They are black, but their pointy crowns are purple.

"What are you doing?" Alucard asked me.

"I'm picking these, that's why I'm here," I said. "These are good plants, at least I think so."

I pulled as many out of the ground as I could, taking the dirty roots with the plants.

We drove back to my house, with the weeds in a plastic bag.

"C'mere," I said to him. "Give me your hands."

I took the weeds and pricked him with them. I pricked myself as well.

"I should put some music on, to heighten the mood," I said. I grabbed my boom-box, and grabbed some tapes. I took out the sexy stripper music that I had played so long ago, and I put in some psychedelic music from decades past.

"What...on...earth," he said. I laughed, and the sound became distorted in my head.

"Yeah, this is supposed to give you a spiritual experience, it is something to get you in contact with something deep and mystic...however, I use them just to get my kicks. Ha ha ha," I said. "You having fun yet?" I asked him.

"Uh," he said. His pupils were huge, and it made him look kinda cute.

"Yeah, me too." For a while, we were in trippy bliss, something mutual and singular, a world of our own that made no sense. We were both sitting on the floor, admiring the colors we were seeing. I watched him, and he was just gazing around with his mouth open, looking really confused. It was kinda adorable, and of course we spent a lot of time just squeezing each other and screwing, it was real ecstasy in a wild way. We were both in a weird state, both loosing our minds and not caring, just drifting away in a fantasy world.

We started to come down after several hours. He was looking up at me, while I was petting his head.

"You love me, don't you," he said.

"Yeah, how could you tell," I said. He shrugged. We were a lot closer after that.

The End


End file.
